Tere Mere Darmiyan
by Let's Imagine
Summary: Abhijeet went missing in a mission and when found was seriously injured. Let's see how Tarika handled her emotions specially when she's not allowed to see him.
1. chapter 1

**_""Tere Mere Darmiyan""_**

Tarika came into the bureau to hand over the file of current case. She saw that the atmosphere of the bureau was way serious. The current case was about a robbery. So she guessed that the reason behind the seriousness was something else.

Tarika signalled Freddy through eyes who was looking towards the cabin of Acp sir where Daya Acp sir were discussing something very important. They were looking visibly tensed.

Freddy: mujhe thik se toh nahi pata..per baat Abhijeet sir ko lekar hai..

Tarika: A-Abhijeet ko leker? Lekin wo toh mission pe hai na..

Freddy: haan wohi toh..Acp sir harbari mein bureau aye..aur Daya sir ko bulaya apne cabin ye kehke ki Abhijeet sir k bareme unhe kuch baat karna hai..

Tarika got worried. She decided to stay in bureau till she came to know what was the matter.

After a while Daya came out of the cabin looking fully gloomy. There Acp sir was sitting on his chair keeping his hand on his head.

Tarika: Daya kya huya? Abhijeet thik toh hai na? Usse related koi case agaya kya?

Daya: Tarika wo baat ye hai ki...Abhijeet jis mission per kaam kar raha tha uska information leak ho gaya...

Tarika: what!? Aise kaise information leak ho sakte hai!

Freddy: haan sir..mission k bareme toh sir Acp sir aur Abhijeet sir ko pata tha na..

Mujhe bhi nahi bataya tha sir ne..

Daya: Acp sir k alawa CBI k 2 officers ko pata tha..unke bhi 2-3 officers the iss mission mein..

Unhe me se kisi ne leak ki hai..

Tarika gulped. She knew the consequences. What could happen to Abhijeet if he got caught!

Tarika: Abhijeet se contact huya kuch? Wo thik toh hai na?

Daya: Acp sir koshish kar rahe hai..per contact hi nahi ho pa raha hai..

Tarika: wo us-us ke pas kancha SIM hai na..

Tumko toh number pata hai na..

Daya: Tarika maine sab kuch try kar liya nahi ho raha..aur HQ se officers ko jo chips diye gaye the..wo sab deactivated ho gaya..

Freddy: phir sir Abhijeet sir ko kaise dhundenge..

Daya: mujhe kuch samajh nahi araha hai Freddy ki kya karu! Maine apne khas khabriyo ko kaam per laga diya..

Lekin..

Tarika: lekin kya Daya? Abhijeet mil toh jayega na?

Daya: Tarika ye mission bohot hi khatarnak tha..information leak hogaya matlab unlogo ko Abhijeet k bareme pata chal gaya..agr Abhijeet waha se bahar nikal aya hoga toh shayed hume wo mil jaye..

Per agar wo waha hoga toh..

Tarika: kya Daya?

Daya: tum khud hi samajh lo..main nahi keh sakta!

Tarika froze.

A shiver ran down her spine.

"Abhijeet... Abhijeet ko kuch Nahi Hona Chahiye... Kuch Nahi Hona chahiye," she spoke in an inaudible voice.

She remembered how Abhijeet had left for the mission... How he was smiling and waving her goodbye.

She could still see him... Smiling at her.

Tears rolled down her cheeks... One after other, refusing to stop.

"Daya," ACP rushed out of his cabin, "ek lead Mili hai... Abhijeet ki location shayad - _shayad_ Satara ke chemical godown mein hai."

"Sir mein abhi nikalta Hu."

"Mein Bhi chalti Hu."

"Nahi Tarika... Waha khatra ho Sakta hai"

"Daya please..."

She then looked at ACP with pleading eyes.

"Tarika ko lekar jao Daya."

"Sir."

As they drove to Satara, Tarika was fidgeting... She somehow couldn't digest the fact that Abhijeet's information had been leaked.

Her mind came up with endless possibilities... She kept telling herself to be positive... To have faith but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

After what seemed like a thousand years, they reached the godown.

"itna saara khoon!" Tarika exclaimed.

Daya kept quiet but he looked extremely worried too. There were small bottles, injections, ropes and rods lying around.

Tarika picked each of them and checked.

"Drugs diyein Gayein Hain," her voice was low.

She almost choked as she understood what could have happened.

"Ye pendrive Mili hai," Daya came from the other chamber of the godown.

They rushed to the car and connected the pendrive to the CID laptop.

There was only one video in the pendrive.

Tarika gulped, preparing herself yet hoping for good news.

The video started with Abhijeet in the godown. His beard and moustache grown wildly, his face was barely recognizable. His hands were stretched and tied to two pillars of the godown. His posture bent, his lips dry, eyelids drooping, he looked like he had been starving for days... Weeks even.

"P-paani..." Tarika read his lips.

It wasn't easy ... Reading his lips as the godown had barely any lights save the one (probably an emergency lamp) that had been used to record the video.

Tarika shivered. She remembered having read about how cops were tortured after being caught... How they yearned, how they begged for just a little light... Let alone food or anything else.

"P-paa... " His lips moved again, trembling... Unable to find the strength to even complete the word.

Tarika felt her heart beating faster... She couldn't bear to see him like this.

And then she heard laughter - multiple people laughing.

Two people walked up to Abhijeet. One stood behind him and the other one stood in front of him.

The one behind him hit his back, just below his neck with a rod.

Once...twice...

Thrice...

Four times...

Till his back gave in and he stooped forward, coughing.

Next, the man in front of him kicked his gut, making him swing backwards again.

His eyes closing, Abhijeet's head stooped towards his left, his neck unable to support it anymore.

A punch.

Another one. On his left cheek.

His mouth opened due to the impact of the blow... Blood coming out of it.

He spit some blood on the floor while some trickled down his jaw.

They ripped open his shirt, the buttons fell down to the floor.

They pulled the fabric away from his body making him flinch.

As they pulled some fabric that was stuck to his body due to his wounds, he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut.

Through her vision that was blurred with tears, Tarika noticed the wounds on his body.

A deep, fresh cut across his stomach... A bluish red wound below his shoulder, another blue one on his chest... Tarika couldn't look anymore.

"Bata kisliye Aaya tha?"

"Nahi."

His voice was feeble but firm. He would die but not give away the country's secrets.

One of the men took out his pocket knife. A sharp, deep, quick cut was made on his chest.

"Aaah," Abhijeet screamed.

Then some liquid... Which Tarika knew to be something that was pain aggravating was poured on his bare torso.

"Aaaah!! Aaaah..."

The most painful, the most bloodcurdling scream she had heard.

His screams, gasps... They kept echoing in her ears.

Abhi managed to smirk even in this condition.

The man slapped him hard.

A man came running into the godown: boss...police ko yaha ka pata chal gaya...nikal na parega..

Man 1: sare saboot ikattha kar le..

Aur tu ye video iss pendrive mein transfer kar jaldi se..

Man 2: thik hai boss!

They untied the rope and dragged away Abhijeet.

The video ended. Nothing more was recorded in that video.

Tarika was shivering watching that video. He face became wet with her fresh tears. Daya looked at her. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

Daya: Tarika sambhalo khudko...

Tarika: Ab..Abhijeet...wo..usko..

She couldn't even talk because of hiccups.

Daya hugged her to console her. He himself was having a hard time to control his emotions. But he was used to seeing all this..he himself experienced these all too.

Daya: kuch nahi hoga Abhijeet ko..hum use dhund lenge...

Tarika nodded still in hug. Daya broke the hug and gave her the water bottle.

Daya: Tarika paani pilo thora..

Tarika remembered Abhijeet was asking for water in the video. How could she even drink water knowing Abhi was in such devastated condition.

"Mujhe nahi pina."

"Don't be kid Tarika. Pata nahi kabtak mile Abhijeet hame. Tabtak tum aise toh nahi rahogi na!"

"Abhijeet... wo ketne din tak. aise ssurvive kar paiga! Nahi Daya, please use dhuno."

"Ham dhun rahe hai na. or He's alive. Yahi bari baat hai hamare liye iswaqt. Or wo use etne asani se nahi marenge. They will keep him alive.. jabtak unhe pata nahi chala jataa Abhi ke mission ka"

Tarika cried harder. Daya patted her back lightly

"Please, pio."

Tarika shook her head. Daya gave up.

"Okay, tum yaha gari mei wait karo. Mai dobara check karke ata hu andar."

Daya left. Tarika sobbed. She remembered the video again and again.

"Abhijeet... please, wapas a jao. Please."

They came back from satara. Two days passed like this. Suddenly Daya got a call from one of his 'khas' khabri.

"Haan bol. Kya? Kaha? Dekh tujhe mu manga inam milega bus tu mujhe Abhijeet ka location tress kar ke de... jaldi."

He cut the call.

"Sir, ek news hai."

"good ya bad?" asked ACP

"Philal keh nahi sakta "

"Batao.."

"Abhijeet has escaped."

"Kya! Ye toh achi khabar hai Daya. Pata keisey chala?"

"Sir, uski halat bohot kharap hai. Kaha bhaga.. ye directly pata nahi chala. Bohot dur ke link se pata lagaya hai kalya ne. Kisi jungle mei. Wo bohoti buri tarah jhakhmi hai. Or..."

"Or?"

"Sir.. wolog use kutte ki tarah dhun rahe hai. Abhijeet has got sone information against them."

"Philal uska bachnahi jayada jaruri hai. wo unke hat a gaya toh pata nahi kya halat karenge wo uska..."

"Sir.. koshissh jari hai. Kalya ne apna admi laga ke rakha hai. Location tress hoteehi... ham waha pohoch jainge."

Daya saw Tarika standing near the threshold and moved near her.

"Tarika... ab toh tension mat karo. He will be fine."

"Tum khud hi etne pareshan ho or mujhe keh rahe ho?"

"Breakfast kia tumne?"

"Fast hai mera aj."

"Tarika... weisehi Tumhari tabiyat thik nahi hai. Chalo canteen.. kuch khallo."

Abhijeet ko mil jane do Daya... mai khayal rakhhungi tab.. abhi nahi."

"Or Abhijeet ake Tummhe aise dekhega toh? Tarika, wo hamesh mission mei jabe se pehle mujhe kehke jata hai 'Daya, Tarika ka khayal rakhna' or phir ake mujhse larta hai.. ki tumne weight loss kia... yaar thora toh rahem khao!"

Tarika smiled. she smiled after a long time. Daya too gave a small smile in return.

"Wo thik hoga Tarika. he will come back to us. He's a warrior. Tum please apna khayal rakho."

"Ajka fast rakhne do."

Daya nodded.

Daya got a call again.

"Haan bol. Sacha? Kab? Nahi... dhayan se. Kisi ko pata nahi chalna chahiye."

He cut the call.

"Kya hua Daya." Acp asked.

"Sir.. Abhijeet ka pata chal gaya. Par.."

"Par kya?"

"Uski halat bohot kharap hai. North ke taraf nadi kinare ek gaw mei."

"Khabar pakki hai na?"

"Haan sir... 90%. Hame arranangements karni chahiye. 10% ki khabar adhe ghante mei mil jaiga."

Aco nodded and left for arrangements.

"Daya mai.." Tarika started.

"Tarika.. nahi. Please. Bohot khatara hoga waha. Please."

Tarika nodded

"Mai.. yahi intizar karungi."

Daya went from there with Acp Freddy. They reached in that village. Daya showed Abhijeet's photograph's to the villager. But they denied to recognize him.

Daya: dekhiye hum CID se hai..plz inhe dhund ne me hamari madad kijiye..

One old woman came forward.

Woman: kya ye koi apradhi hai?

Acp: nahi..ye ek CID officer hai..iske jaan ko khatra hai..

Freddy: ap janti hai inhe?

Woman: nahi nahi..mujhe nahi pata kuch..aise hi pooch liya maine..

The woman went from there. Acp looked at her suspiciously.

Acp: Daya najar rakho unper..mujhe lagta hai inko kuch malum hai..

*At night*

A person came in shawl in the rest house of CID. That person throw a stone wrapping with paper through the window which made noise enough to make CID team alert.

Acp: Daya tum jake bahar dekho..main dekhta hoon kya pheka hai..

Daya went outside and came back after a while.

Daya: andhere mein kahi gayeb ho gaya sir..

Acp: Abhijeet ka pata lag gaya...

Daya: kaise sir?

Acp showed him the paper where was written "ap jinhe dhund rahe hai wo surakshit hai. Nadi k piche wale khet k baju mein jo ghar hai..waha ajaiye."

Freddy: sir kahi ye koi trap toh nahi?

Acp: nahi Freddy..mujhe nahi lagta...

Daya: sir phir chalker dekhte hai..

Acp nodded. They took their guns and left from there.

They reached their and saw a small hut.

Daya: shayed wohi ghar hai...

Acp: chalo dekhte hai..

Daya knocked on the door. A woman opened the door.

Daya *surprised: ap?

She was the same who inquired about Abhijeet in the morning.

Woman: haan..ap jinko dhund rahe the wo yehi hai..

They barged into the home and saw that Abhijeet was lying on a bed with shawl on him. His face was covered in beared and bruises. Acp sir placed his hand lovingly on Abhijeet's forehead. He could feel the high temperature of Abhijeet.

Acp's eyes filled with water which he cleared even before anyone could notice. Freddy was crying silently seeing his Abhijeet sir in this condition. Daya was fighting hard with his emotions too.

Acp: ise toh bohot tej bukhar hai...

Daya: kya! Sir hume jaldi se ise hospital le jana chahiye..

Woman: maine ise ayurvedi dawa diya hai..bukhar thodi der me utar jayega..

Philhaal isko aram karne dijiye..

Daya was about to say something when Acp sir said: thik hai...

Acp sir went towards her.

Acp: apne subha humse jhoot kyon bola?

Woman: Aplogo se pehle bhi kuch log aye the ise dhundte dhundte...

Per main nahi bataya..

Phir apne jab kaha ki ap log CID se hai..toh mujhe laga shayed ye koi mujrim ho..per phir apne kaha ye CID officer hai..

Wo pehle wale log bhi apke aspas hi the..isiliye nahi bataya...

Acp: apne bohot accha kiya..

Daya: apko Abhijeet mila kaha?

Woman: nadi k kinare..ye kuch bol nahi pa raha tha..maine insaniyaat k khatir apne ghar le aya..

Daya: apka bohot bohot shukriya..apko pata nahi apne humper kya ehsaan kiya!

At night Abhijeet's condition got worsed suddenly. ACP sir arranged a helicopter in emergency basis. They took Abhijeet to the hospital. The doctor treated him and kept him under observation on ICU for 48 hours.

At morning Daya got a call from Tarika. Seeing her call Daya remembered he forgot to call Tarika.

'Shit!'

"Haan Tarika bolo."

"Kaha ho? Kab se wait kar rahi thi. Tumne phone kia nahii... tohh maine kgud kar liya."

"Wo Tarika.. I am sorry..."

"Its okay. I know bohot pareshan ho tum. Kuch pata chala Abhijeet ka?"

"Haan.. wo, wo mil gaya... par..."

"Daya.." ACP sir called him.

"Mil gaya? Wo thik hai na? tumlog kaha ho? Please batao mai bhi ati hi."

"Tarika mujhe ACP sir bula rahe hai. I will call you later."

"Daya.."

She protested but Daya cut the call.

"Ji sir.."

"Hame Abhijeet ko jald hi yaha se move karna parega. fast. Je got attacked."

"Kya! par sir is halat mei keisey? Uski halat toh dekhiye ap. Ham protection bara dete hai na."

"Nahi Daya.. mai koi chances nahi lena chahta. And DCP ka order hai. mai chahu bhi toh nahi tal sakta. Arrangements mei ho jange 30 minutes mei. Tum secuirity dekho. Mai DCP ko shant karta hu."

ACP left

Within 45 minutes Abhijeet was moved to a secure place. He's still unconscious but was under well protection.

"Dekho Daya.. is jagah ke baree mei mujhe, tumhe or DCP ko pata hai. kisi or ko pata nahi chalna chahiye.."

"Sir.. Tarika.."

"Nahi Daya.. bat ko samjho... Tarika ko toh bilkul nahi. Ham sab pee najar rakhe huye hai. And Tarika is a easy target. tum use samjhao...Abhijeet ka protection ka mamla hai wo saamajh jaigi."

"Okay sir. Sir Abhijeet ne proofs kahi chupa diye honge. uske pass se toh hame luch nahii mila."

"Haan..wahi kia hooga usne. use ekbar hosh a jai bus."

 **AN: So, some of you said its only jealousy we write! Well, we all (who write for this account) think in thr same way. And we like jealous Abhijeet kya kare. But i know it must be irking for you. And however most of our stories which are being posted recently are written months ago. But of course we will try to write other general too. Hope, you have liked this one.**

~Let's Imagine~


	2. TMD02

Daya's phone rang. Seeing his face, ACP raised his eyebrow.

"Sir Tarika Ka phone hai"

"Baat karo... Samjhao usse."

"Sir"

Daya turned moved out of the room.

"Daya... Abhijeet! Abhijeet Kaisa hai?"

There was an unmistakable urgency in her voice. A nasal tinge to it, anyone could tell that she had been crying.

"Tarika wo... "

"Bolo Daya. _Please!_"

Daya gulped. He didn't know what words to choose and more importantly, how to deliver them.

"Abhijeet ki haalat nazuk hai - "

"Nazuk hai Matlab ! Doctor ne kya Bola? Meri - Meri baat karwao na doctor se. Aur tumlog Kaha ho? Mein - "

"Tarika... Please relax. Tum shaant ho jao. Mein sab batata Hu."

"Hmm"

"48 hours crucial Hain... Aur hum log... Usse darasal ek... Ek safe house laayein hain."

"Address batao Daya - mein abhi nikalti Hu."

"I am sorry Tarika par... Ye secret hai... Mein tumhe Nahi bata sakta."

Tarika didn't speak. Daya could only hear her sob.

"I'm sorry... DCP sir ke strict orders Hain... Abhijeet ki Jaan Ka sawal hai."

She sobbed harder.

"Tarika please samajhne ki koshish karo."

"Hmm," Daya heard a feeble sound before the call was cut.

"Damn it!"

Daya shoved his cellphone in his pocket.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir wo... Tarika..."

"Samajh Sakta Hu mein."

"Bahot ro rahi thi sir wo."

"Usko samajhna hi padega Daya... Iss waqt hum log emotional hokar koi decision Nahi le sakte... Ek Nahi - kayi jaano Ka Sawal hai."

"Sir kya hum usko ek Baar Nahi milwa sakte Abhijeet se?"

"Kaisi baat Kar rahe ho Daya!" Acp's tone was slightly rough, "Tum toh sab jaante ho aisi missions ke baare mein... Kam se Kam tum toh bhavuk hokar baat mat Karo!"

"I'm sorry sir."

He hung his head low. ACP patted his shoulder.

"Be strong."

Daya nodded.

 ***Tarika's place***

Tarika was in devastated condition. Abhijeet's face in that video was continuously coming into her mind. She was sobbing burrowing her face in her knees. Her heart was bleeding. She wanted to see _her Abhijeet_ once. But she knew she can't. It was against rules and it could be harmful for Abhijeet.

Still she wished she could see Abhijeet. She knew he was in great pain. She saw in the video that he had many cut marks and bruises all over his body. Those people even pour hot water on his chest.

She wanted to heal them..But Alas! She can't even have a glimpse of him right now. She sobbed and sobbed and fall asleep without her knowledge in sitting position on the floor supporting her back against her bed.

Dr. Salunkhe gave her a leave for that day. He could understand what she was going through. It wasn't easy for her to see Abhijeet in that horrible condition. He knew how much sensitive Tarika was about Abhijeet. He had seen that before [ Ref: Khatarnak Bicchoo, Khatre mein CID, Ali ki khalbali].

The day passed. Abhijeet's condition didn't get any better. The bad news was that CID didn't find the evidence yet nor any clue about the gang.

 ***Next Day** *

Tarika woke up with a bad headache. She was fasting from the last 2 days. She became pale. She became weak not only mentally but physically too. It was hard for her to take the situation more!

She got ready and left for the lab without having anything.

Dr. Salunkhe looked at her who was looking so pale weak. Her eyes were puffy and She had black circles around her eyes. It was evident that she was continuously sobbing and didn't have proper sleep in the past few days. He wondered whether she had any food or not. He went to her placed his hand on her head.

Dr. Salunkhe: Tarika bacchi..

Tarika looked up at him with her tired and puffy eyes. She stood up from the chair.

Dr. Salunkhe: tumne breakfast kiya?

Tarika: nahi sir..wo mera aj fast hai..

Salunkhe: pichle do dino se fast rakh rahi ho..aise toh tum bimar ho jayoge..

Tarika: n-nahi sir..kuch nahi hoga..

Salunkhe: kya halat bana liya hai tumne apna..

Ab toh Abhijeet bhi mil gaya hai..

Tarika: per sir uska condition..

she closed her eyes remembering his bruised body. A tear dropped from her eyes.

Salunkhe: kuch nahi hoga use...wo ek fighter hai..hmm?

*arika nodded.

Salunkhe: ab chalo aur kuch khalo...

Tarika: nahi sir plz..

Salunkhe: main aj ek nahi sununga..

Kal wo Abhijeet ayega aur mujhe taane marega ki maine tumhara khyal nahi rakha..

Tarika laughed slightly seeing Salunkhe making faces. She remembered Abhi's tantrums which he keeps throwing on Salunkhe all the time. Dr. Salunkhe smiled at her too.

Salunkhe: ab toh chaloge na khane?

Tarika nodded unwantedly.

Salunkhe: good girl..tum canteen jayo..yaha main sambhal lunga..

Tarika went to the canteen. She ordered one cup of black coffee without sugar. It wasn't her choice but Abhijeet's. She had that bitter coffee remembering HIM, his smile, the faces he used to make Whenever Tarika commented about his coffee. She never liked black coffee without sugar. But today it was feeling heavenly to her.

She felt her cheeks wet again. She couldn't have more than half cup of the coffee as she felt a lump in her throat. She wanted to shout taking his name. She wanted to cry her lungs out hugging him. Only he could make her feel better then.

She paid the bill and left the lab in a hurry. She directly went towards the washroom and opened the water tap in full speed. She cried.

Days passed like this. Still she wasn't allowed to meet him. But at least his condition was better now, though not the best. He had regained consciousness but still was under strict observation. In all these, the good news was Abhijeet told the team about the evidence he had found and where he had hidden them. The team is searching but carefully. It will take time as the jungle's huge and also that gang's people were everywhere.

Only soothe for Tarika was, he's better. He's still not allowed to talk, neither he could move properly. But for her, his breathing even matter a lot.

"Tarika," Daya called her one daay as she was leaving the Bureau after giving a file.

"Haan Daya."

"Aj Abhijeet ke bare mei pucha nahi tumne? Roj toh puchti ho."

"Wo, ACP sir ne bataya subha." Tarika smiled.

"Oh... weiisey.. ek minute ao mere sath."

"Kaha?"

"Ao na."

Daya took her to the canteen.

"Daya, maine breakfast kia hai. Purvi se puch lo, chaho toh."

"Wo mujhe pata hai."

"Phir?"

"Tumhare liye ek surprise hai." Daya smiled

For a moment Tarika's heart stopped to beat. Was she going to meet him? Finally! But, he's not in a condition to join Bureau. Then?

She watched Daya taking out his phone

"Abhijeet se baat karogi?"

Tarika's happiness knew no bounds hearing Daya's statement. She covered her mouth with her both hands. Tears were flowing continuously from her eyes but her lips were smiling

"Sach?"

Daya nodded, smiling.

But then Tarika became sad, thinking something.

"Use khatra toh nahi hoga?" She asked like a kid.

All the time she wasn't allowed to talk to him and now Daya's here, offering her a call to him!

"Nahi. Ye Khatcha SIM hai. Maine Abhijeet ko bola hai ki tum iswaqt phone karogi.. wo intezar kar raha hoga tumhhare call ka."

"Par sir be bola..."

"Haan... use bat karna allow nahi hai. Par at least wo tumhari awaz toh sunega. Ek do words bhi sayad wo bolne ki koshish kare... but don't allow him. Okay?"

Tarika nodded as he took Daya phone. The number was alreday dialed.

"Mai chalta hu."

Daya left.

Tarika kept listening the cring cring sound on phone. She's only seconds away from his voice.

"Hello" she said in her trembling voice as the call got connected.

"Hello." A female voice answered.

She got dissapointed.

"Ap Tarika bol rahi hai kya?"

Haan.. haan.."

"Daya sir ne bataya tha. Mai phone unke kan oe pakarti huu. Wo bat nahi kar sakte. Ab boliye, wo sunenge."

"Ji..'

There's some noise for a second and then everything was calm.

"Ta.. ri..Ka.. "

"Ssshh.. sssh, don't talk. Just hear me." Tarika cried.

She could imagine him crying too.

"Just breath. Let me hear you breath."

He did. Tarika's sob sub sided with every sound of his breathing. He's alive. He's alive.

Abhijeet closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

Tarika: I-I miss you A..Abhi...

Tarika was trying to suppress her sobbing. Still he understood.

Abhijeet tried to speak again: main..thik..

Tarika nodded though he couldn't see her. She quickly replied: t..um please baat mat karo..

Abhijeet: hmm...

"pata hai Abhijeet... Tumne hum sabka sina Garv se chauda Kar Diya hai... Secrets Nahi leak hone diyein - apna harr waada nibhaya hai Tumne," she said.

Tears continuously filled her eyes and she struggled to not let it reflect in her voice.

If only she could see him... Just see him breathe... Just touch him once gently... Oh she would leave before even he knew... If only she could do it once.

_just once_

No she mustn't... She was asking for too much now, wasn't she?

But oh... What could she do? Her heart didn't listen to her... It didn't understand reasons... It didn't bother itself with consequences... It just didn't.

'harr waada nibhaya hai Tumne,' she thought but didn't let words escape her mouth, 'Mere paas laut Kar aane Ka Bhi...'

Abhijeet felt consumed by the sudden silence that had fallen.He knew exactly how hard it would have been for her But somewhere inside he was thankful that she couldn't see him the way he was. It would break her down even more.

Little did he know that she had already seen that excruciatingly painful video.

He took a deep breath and mustered all his strength to speak.

"A...aur... T-tumhare... Paas "

"Haan wo waala waada Bhi," Tarika spoke quickly.

Tarika: tumne sab kuch perfectly kiya... Ab baas jaldi se thik hoke humare pass laut ke ajayo..

Tarika closed her eyes and pressed her left hand on her mouth so that Abhi couldn't hear her sobbing whispers.

Abhi nodded with: hm..

He was taking deep breaths. His face was wet too. The nurse took away the phone from him.

Nurse: mam..Abhijeet sir ke medicine ka time ho gaya hai..

Tarika: haan tum use medicine de do..main..main baas usko bye bol deti hoon..

Nurse: thik hai..saying so she held the phone for Abhijeet again..

Tarika: Abhi..tum medicine leker rest karo..i'll talk to you later. Bye..

Abhi: B..bye..

The phone was cut. Tarika sat on the chair and cried as there was no one around her.

Daya came from behind and kept her hand on her shoulder. She quickly wiped her tears and turned around.

Daya: ho gaya baat usse?

Tarika nodded.

Tarika returned back him his phone with: tumhara phone..

Daya took that and said: baas kuch din aur Tarika..ye gang jaldi pakra jayega..

Tarika: Abhijeet ka khayal rakhna...

Daya: Abhijeet ka khyal rakh rahe hai hum..

Per tum apna dhyan nahi rakh rahe ho..Jab Abhijeet tumhe aise dekhega na..wo tumhe toh kuch nahi bolega..per mujhe nahi chorega..

Tarika: i'll take care Daya..

Daya: haan sirf bolti hi ho...karti toh kuch nahi..

Mujhe daat khilane ka pura intezaam karwa liya..

Daya said it dramatically which made Tarika laugh even in this situation. Daya too joined her.

Daya got a call. He picked it up.

Daya: pata chal gaya?

Daya: thik hai ata hoon main..

Daya cut the call and told Tarika: uss gang ka lead mil gaya...mujhe abhi jana parega..

Tarika: All the best..

Daya smiled and left from there.

 **AN: So finally she did talk to him. But when she's gonna meet him!** **Stay tuned.**

~Let's Imagine~


	3. TMD03

One more week passed. Tarika is happy 'cause Abhijeet is going to be shifted in his home soon. When? She didn't know. But it's soon. The gang was almost caught. Abhijeet was better. Tarika talked to him twice after that. But Abhijeet used to just listen to her, although he's able to talk.

"Tarika."

"Yes sir."

"Beta... wo tumse ek bat karrni thi." said Sakunke.

"Haan sir kahiye na."

"wo.. tumhe kuch dino ke liye Delhi jana parega. I know iswaqt..."

"Sir.. mai samajh sakti hu. Duty first sir." Tarika smiled.

"Abhijeet ke yaha ane se pegle hi wapas a jaogi tum. Bus 3-4 din ki bat hai."

"Okay sir..."

"Tarika.."

"Sir I am fine. Abhijeet bhi thik hai na ab."

"Tumne use ketne mahino se nahi dekha... or isbar jo hua uske baad..."

"Sir please... don't make me weak." Tarika tried hard not to cry.

Sakunke touched her head, " take care."

Tarika nodded and Salunke left

She went to Daya.

"Daya, ek bar Abhijeet se bat karwa doge?"

"Iswaqt?"

Tarika nodded.

"Kya hua? sab thik hai na. Wait kar lo.. kuchi din mei Abhijeet wapas a raha hai. Tumse bat karne ke bat wo bohot upset ho jatta hai.. uska BP fall karne lagta hai."

"I know... par... mai kal subha delhi ja rahi hu. Use bye bol du bas."

"Delhi! Oh acha... muje laga tum mana kar dogi."

"Nahi. Duty first na."

Daya nodded and gave her his cell phone.

"Abhijeet isn't expecting any calls."

"Phone uske pass hai?"

"Haan.. ab uske pass hi rehta hai."

"Thanks."

Tarika moved to a corner and dialed Abhiheet's secret number.

"Hello Daya." said Abhijeet.

Tarika closed her eyes in satisfaction hearing his voice.

"Tarika.." he whispered.

She opened her eyes with a jerk.

"Tumhari sanse bhi pehchanta hu."

Tarika didn't reply.

"Kuch bol nahi rahi hoo."

"Ketne din bad pure pure line bol rahe ho. Aj tum bolo.. mai sunti hu."

"A raha hu wapas... tab sunna or sunana bhi. When i reach Mumbai, the first thing i want to see is, your face. Ab or nahi raha jata Tarika tumhe dekhe bina "

"Mai bhi..." She cried.

Abhijeet listened her crying.

"Sorry.. wo bus mai.." said Tarika.

"Rote huyehi sahi bas tunhari awaz sunna hai. Tarika, I want you to be with me atleast for 24 hours when i reach home. Mere samne. Ek pal bhi kam nnahi."

"Abhi..." Tarika cried, "Mai... mujhe..."

"Kya hua? Tum thik ho na?"

"Hann.. woo.."

"Phir.. promise karo ki tum mere saath rahogi... promise."

"Abhijeet... mai..."

"Tarika.."

"I am sorry..."

Tarika cut the call and turned to face Daya. She handed the phone to Daya and left running.

Daya called Tarika..but she was gone. Daya's phone started ringing. It was Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: Tarika..

Daya: main Daya..

Abhijeet: Tarika ne aise phone kyon kat kiya...usko phone do jara..

Daya: wo chali gayi..

Abhi panicked. Abhi: Tarika thik toh hai na? Wo aise kaise..Daya plz tu use jaake dekh..

Daya:

Daya: Abhijeet relax. Tum itna hyper mat ho jayo..

Kuch nahi huya hai Tarika ko..wo baas upset hai!

Abhi: ha pata hai..mere wajah se!

Daya: nahi Abhijeet..baat kuch aur hai..

Abhi: kya huya Daya?

Daya: Abhi wo..Tarika ko kal subha *Delhi* jana parega conference k liye..

Abhi understood at once what has happened to her. Abhi felt sad too. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to control his overwhelming emotions. Daya felt him silent.

Daya: Abhijeet!

Abhi: haan..haan Daya..

Daya: wo wapas ajayegi kuch hi din mein..tum plz stress mat lo..tumhari tabiyat bigar jayegi..

Abhi: hmm...rakhta hoon phir..

Daya: take care..

The phone got cut. Daya went towards lab. She found Tarika crying silently alone as Dr. Salunkhe was out for some work.

Daya: Tarika..

Tarika looked up.

Daya: Tarika tumhe aisa nahi karna chahiye tha..Abhijeet bohot pareshaan ho gaya tha..

Tarika mumbled: i'm..sorry Daya!

She asked him: Abhijeet thik hai?

Daya: haan..maine bata diya use..wo thik hai..

Per tum nahi ho..

Tarika: i'm fine too Daya. Don't worry.

Daya: baas 3-4 din ka hi baat hai..phir toh tum wapas ajayogi..

(teasing tone) Phir meri chutti bhai..tum khud apna Abhijeet ko sambhal lena...

Tarika blushed slightly and wiped her tears.

Daya: now fine..

One week later, Abhijeet' s home:

Abhijeet woke up earlier than usual. As soon as he woke up, he turned his head towards the calendar hanging on the wall adjacent to him.

It had become his habit ever since he had been brought to his house... to look at the calendar... To count days... To silently wait for her... To involuntarily look towards the door... Hoping to see her even though he knew that she couldn't be there...

He smiled

Finally the wait was over... She would be here today.

He supported himself with his elbows and propped himself up against the pillows.

"Abhijeet ! Lete raho... Kya Kar rahe ho," Daya came rushing to his aid and made him lie down, "mein doh minute ke liye Gaya Nahi ki tum - "

"Nahi Yaar Daya... Aaj wo aane waali hai."

"Haan jaanta hu... Roz calendar ki taraf tum aise hi Nahi dekhte," Daya smirked.

Abhijeet tried to sit up again. He winced.

His elbows gave in to the sudden pressure and he fell back into his bed with a thud.

"Kya Kar rahe ho boss!" Daya was annoyed now.

Abhijeet closed his eyes.

Damn, he couldn't even sit up by himself.

He wished he could... To make her feel a little better...

He wouldn't mind bearing twice the pain if only his elbows would support him... If only he could sit up in front of her and say:

"Look ! I'm fine!"

"Kuch bologe?" Daya demanded.

Abhijeet opened his eyes.

"Nahi...kuch Nahi yaar... Wo bus"

"Sab samajhta Hu mein ! Tarika ke saamne baith Kar dikhana hai tumhe... Par ye mat bhulo Abhijeet ki wo ek doctor hai. Wo already tumhare reports mangwakar padh chuki hai...Roz subah subah meri neend kharab karke tumhare fresh reports WhatsApp karwati hai... Ache se Jaanti hai ki tum kya Kar sakte ho aur kya Nahi."

Abhijeet smiled at "meri neend kharab karke" and looked away.

'haan wo ek doctor zaroor hai,' he thought, 'But mere saamne...mere saamne toh wo bas Tarika hai - meri Tarika hai... Dil ke aage science ki Kabhi Nahi chal paati."

"Tagore Sahab... Ab ye philosophy chhod dijiye... Aapki Tarika bas aane hi waali hai."

"Phir se Tagore sahab!" Abhijeet pretended to be annoyed, "ab toh daadi shave Kar li na"

Daya laughed and was about to say something when he saw Tarika standing at the threshold.

"Lo aa gayi."

Tarika didn't respond. She was just staring at Abhijeet. She was going through a number of emotions.

Abhijeet was also looking at her without blinking.

Daya coughed and their trance broke for a while.

Daya: mujhe bureau jana hai..main abhi jata hoon..

Daya went towards Tarika and naughitily said: ab sambhalo apne Abhijeet ko..

Tarika blushed hearing apne Abhijeet. Daya went from there.

Tarika went towards Abhijeet. Abhijeet tried to sit again. Before he could fall, Tarika held him.

Tarika: lete raho...

Abhijeet nodded. Abhijeet looked into her eyes and she into his. Her eyes welled up with tears.

A tear dropped from her eyes. Abhijeet wiped that immediately.

Abhi: bohot ro liya..ab aur nahi..

Tarika couldn't hold back her tears. She hugged him placing her head on his chest. Abhijeet felt pain in his chest. But the pain in his her heart was more than the wounds of his body. He somehow managed to supress the *ahh* that wanted to leave his mouth and wrapped his arms around her.

Tarika buried her face in his chest. She had been waiting for longer than she could endure... To hold him... To feel him hold her... To feel secure in his arms - to feel that he was safe... That they were safe...To let go of all the emotions she had repressed...To let herself cry...

Abhijeet felt his shirt getting slightly wet by Tarika's tears. Her breathing was erratic. He ran his hand over her hair, his touch soft - overwhelming with love.

Tarika raised her head and looked at him.

He indicated that he wanted to sit up. Tarika nodded slightly and held him by his shoulders, gently helping him rest his back against the pillows.

As he sat up, Abhijeet winced due to pain.

A slight moan escaped his lips. It made Tarika jerk. Nonetheless, she moved close to him and unbuttoned his shirt.

As his first button came undone, Abhijeet held her wrist.

His eyes asked her to stop... To not open his shirt. Tarika shook her head... Saying that no... He mustn't stop her... It was her right... He mustn't snatch it away from her.

She continued unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his wounds.

She saw the deep cut that was their across his gut... It hadn't healed yet. The wounds that were made in front of her - in the video... She saw the scars they had left.

And as if these weren't enough - there were blood clots and blue bumps on his chest. Tarika placed her hand on one of the bumps... Her fingers barely touching it.

"Sss..." Abhijeet couldn't contain his gasp.

Tarika immediately pulled her hand away, tears continuously slipping from her eyes.

Tarika cupped her face in her hands and started crying. Abhijeet's eyes filled with tears too.

"Tarika... " He called her lovingly.

But she didn't look at him. Her sobs just grew louder.

"Tarika please... Idhar Dekho."

Abhijeet extended his arm, though with pain and managed to touch her thigh. Her nose red, eyes puffed, she looked at him.

He gestured her to come to him.

She moved her face close to him.

Abhijeet took her hand in his and kissed it.

His other hand wiped her tears. Abhijeet moved his face closer to hers and gently kissed her cheeks where tears had just rolled down.

Tarika closed her eyes... Feeling his lips against her skin... His touch gentle... Healing. As Abhijeet moved his face upwards, Tarika felt his breath on her face. She tightened her grip in his hand...

He still held on to her... His fingers were still wrapped around her palm. So he was real...

Abhijeet moved towards her eyes and kissed them slowly... Beautifully... Magically...One after the other.

"Ab inn aankho mein ek Bhi aansu Nahi aayega."

Tarika opened her eyes to find him looking at her... Full of love... Full of adoration.

She smiled slightly and moved her fingers on his face, along his jawline.

She moved forwards close to him more. She kissed his cheeks slowly as if tasting if he was her Abhijeet or not. She touched his face..feeling his every feature from forehead till his chin. Her hands rested on his shoulder. Her eyes fell on his body again and instantly became teary.

Abhijeet shook his head signalling NO to her. She tried to smile. But couldn't. Abhijeet placed his hand on her cheek and caressed very gently.

She closed her eyes feeling his gentle touch. She wanted to lose herself into his touch. Abhijeet gently touched her lips with his thumb. Tarika opened her eyes and looked into his eyes. Both of them were in need of that to sooth each other. He touched her lips softly with his. He kissed her gently yet with passion. Tarika responded with the same passion. It wasn't a wild kiss..it was a soothing kiss..they were conveying hundred of emotions though a kiss. They closed their eyes to feel the kiss, to feel each other more. They broke the kiss and touched their foreheads.

They could feel each other's breath. It was very soothing. They were together after months. It was way too hard for both of them...especially for Tarika after seeing him in that video.

Tarika moved back and looked at his wounds again.

Abhi: mat dekho...

Tarika: mujhe dekhne do...tum per mera haq hai matlab tumhare choto per bhi..

Abhi couldn't say anything after listening to her words. Tarika's fingers brushed against his bruise. He flinched and pain was reflecting on his face.

Tarika: Abhi bo-hot da..dard ho raha hai na?

Abhi nodded in no.

Abhi: pehle hota tha..bohot dard..lekin ab nahi hai..tumne jo chu liya..

"Tumhe.. fresh hona hoga na? Mai helo kar deti hu..."

"Daya nee help kar diya. Or mai khhud kar leta hu. Don't worry."

"Thik se beitga nahi ja raha tumse... or, "

"Tarika ji... ab ap rona band karengi..."

The word *Tarika ji*... oh, it sounded so delicious from his mouth.

"Weisey tumhara training keisa gaya?"

"Thik."

"Tumne kafi weight loss kia hai... How much?"

"Pata nahi." Tarika answered in a low voice, looking down.

"Arey, tum toh har roz apna weight mapti ho."

"bas.."

"Khayal nahi rakha na tumne appna!"

"Aisa nahi hai Abhijeet... 3 mahiney bad dekekh rahe ho na mujhe... sayad isliye..." she choked, thinking the long time she spent without seeing him.

"Tarikaa..."

She cried, burring her head in her hands. Abhijeet tried to sit up straight to reach nearer.

"Aahh.."

"Abhijeet, please aram se."

She again made him comfortable by resting his back against backrest.

"Tum ro nahi please. Mai toh tumhare ansnsu bhi thik se nahii poch sakta."

Tarika moved near him- there body touching. Abhijeet smiled getting her indication.

he lifted his left arm which was better in condition then the right one and cleared the drop of her cheek. Tarika leaned into his touch. She could feel his warm breathing near her lips. Again some drops rolled down. She closes her eyes.

Abhijeet noticed her eye liner less eyes, the dark circle around her eyes. A little above he could see her eyebrows which weren't in the perfect shape which they used to be, always. Means it's long time she had been in a parlour. He nodded in his head disapprovingly.

He kissed her eyes again. Tarika hugged him, resting her head on his bare chest.

"Dard toh nahi ho raha na?"

"Nahi. It's healing faster now." Abhijeet said.

Abhijeet took her left hand in left one and played with her fingers. Seeing the buttons of her full sleeve's opened he tressed his fingers upwards. Her forearm wasn't feeling smooth like other times. Heck, she really wasn't taking care of herself at all.

"Don't touch Abhi. Maine waxing nahi karwai."

Abhijeet smiled and kept tressing her forearm.

Tarika smiled too. she knew, it didn't matter to him.

"Yaad hai Tarika ekbar tum bohot bimar par gai thi?"

"Kab?"

"Hmm.. do sal pehle."

"Oh haan.. that time. Toh?"

"Toh ye ki... tum bed rest pe thi phir bhi apna parlour schedule miss nahii kia tha tumne." He chuckled.

Tarika smiled thinking how angry Abhijeet was that time and finally he carried her in his arms to the car.

"Tumhe toh pata hi hai mai apne apko lekar ketna conscious hu."

"Haan, dikh raha hai mujhe "

"Ab tum a gai ho na. Ab dekhna mai khayal rakhungi."

"Maine apna wada pura kia Tarika.. mai lout ke a gaya tumhare pass... par tumne apna wada tor diya na." He said, a little bit angry, "Kahayal nahi rakha tumne apna."

Tarika sat up and looked down.

"Sorry Abhi. Mai khayal rakh rahi thi... sach, until.."

"Until?"

"wo information leak hone kii bad suna."

"Bharosa nahi tha tumhe mujhpar?"

"Tha Abhi. Par tumhee us halat mei dekh ke..." Tarika stopped.

"Kis halat mei?" Abhijeet was suspicious.

"Kuch nahi.."

"Baatao Tarika.."

"Abhi.. kuch nahi.. mai fresh ho jatii hu.."

"Kahi tumne wo video toh nahi dekha naa?"

"Nahi." Tarika said instantly, "Matlab... matlab, konsi video ki bat kar rahe ho?"

"Damn it Tarika! Tum bhi gai this satara Daya ke sath?"

"Nahi matlab.."

"Haan ya na?" He was damn angry.

"Daya ne jhut kaha mujhse. Usne kaha tumne wo video nahi dekha.. or wo satara akeela gaya tha. Ane do use."

"Use laga tumhe taklif hogi ye jan ke..."

"Or mujhe taklif hui Tarika... etna taklif toh tab bhi nahi hua jab wolog torture kar rahe the. I didnt want you to see me in that condition."

"Tumhe ekpal dekhne ke liye Taras gai thi mai.. "

"Jaanta Hu mein Tarika... Samajhta Hu... "

"Safehouse mein Bhi tumse mil - " she stopped, choking.

"Tarikaa," he spoke lovingly, "Ab toh hum dono aamne saamne Hain na.. Mein yahi Hu Kahi Nahi jaa Raha... Chalo inn choto Ka kuch toh fayda hua - kuch hafte bus yahi rahunga tumhare "

Tarika immediately covered his mouth.

"Shh... Aisi baat koi karta hai?" She removed her hand.

" Nahi mein toh - "

" Tum mujhse dur bhi raho na... Toh Bhi mein shikayat Nahi karungi - agar duri mein Tumhari salamati hai toh."

Abhijeet just looked at her, the words she had uttered still sinking into his head.

He was a lucky man, he decided... He had the kind of love anyone would kill for.

"Aur agar... Agar Kisi din mein tumse bahot dur Kahi bas Gaya toh?... Meri salamati ki zimmedarri chaand taaro ne le li toh?"

She looked at him for just over a second and then looked away.

"Aisi baatein kyu Kar rahein Hain aap?"

Her tone was low, devoid of tangible emotions. She was hurt... Deeply hurt.

"Jab maut Kisi ko Chu Kar Nikal jaati hai... Toh maut ke baare mein sochna hi padta hai."

"Hmm"

"Bolo na... Agar Kisi din aisa hua toh kya karogi? Meri yaadein tumhara sahara banengi... Ya phir," his voice became slightly wet, "ya phir nafrat Karne lagogi meri yaado se Bhi? "

"Adhuri baato ko pura kiye bagair tum Kahi Nahi jaoge."

"Kuch kahaniyaan adhuri hi reh jaati hain"

"Haan reh jaati honge... Par humari kahani Nahi - "

"Itna bharosa?"

Tarika nodded.

"Darr Nahi laga Kabhi tumhe aisi baato Ka?"

Tarika took his hand and placed it between her hands. She then looked directly into his eyes.

"Agar Mera darr mere bharose se Bada hota... Toh aaj mein Yaha tumhare saamne Nahi baithi Hoti."

"Tarika...itna bharosa mat karo mujhper.." Abhijeet looked away not wanting to meet her eyes.

"Toh phir jiyungi kaise? Mera bharosa hi toh meri jeene ki wajah hai.."

"Kabhi tod diya toh..?" Still looking away.

"Toh shayed main bhi na rahu.."

Abhijeet immediately looked at her.

"Tarika..!"

"Na chahte huye bhi tumhe maine kitna dard diya..

Tumhari ankho me ansu nahi dekh sakta main..lekin dekho na.." He smiled painfully, "tumhari har ansu ki wajah main hi hoon..." his voice choked, "Aur shayed kal ko tumhare khatam hone ka wajah bhi ban jayunga.."

"Abhijeet kya bole ja rahe ho tum...

tumhe kuch nahi hoga..aur jab tak tum ho main hoon"

"Usi ka toh darr hai na.." He sighed.

"Per mujhe toh nahi hai...mujhe toh baas bharosa hai..tumpe.. ( in low tone) aur usse bhi jaida humare pyar pe..."

Abhijeet listened to her and smiled. He didn't want to drag the topic more as it would only hurt her...hurt them.

"abhi tumne kya kaha.." he thought to tease her to make the environment light. He didn't want her to cry more.

"Kya..k-kuch nahi.."

"Per maine toh kuch suna.. pyar jaisa kuch" She blushed slightly looking downwards.

Abhijeet placed his hand on her cheek.

"Kitne dino k baad mujhe ye nazara dekhne ko mila.." She looked up at him to find him smiling at her.

Mai fresh hoke ati hu. Tumne breakfast kia? Medicines liye?"

Abhijeet nodded as she stood up.

"Kaha ja rahi ho?"

"Arey mera bag hai niche. Mai airport se direct ai hu na."

"Oh acha."

Tarika smiled and left.

She took 10 minutes to come back.

"Etna time lagta hai?" Abhijeet was scared.

"Arey, mai guest room mei fresh hone gai thi."

"Oh acha.. tum yaha.."

"Mai kuch din yaha rukungi na..."

"Sach?"

"Haan baba. Ab leave mili hai mujhe sir se."

"That's good. Ketne din ki? 1 month?"

"1 month le leave ku denge mujhe wo?"

"Nahi.. matlab.. bas puch liya. Mera at least one month bed rest hai na. Toh mujhe laga agar tum hogi toh..."

"Mai toh hu.. hameshha..."

"Breakfast kia tumne?"

"Nahi.. abhi mai bohot tired hu. So lu thora please?" She pouted.

"Thik hai... "

Tarika got into the bed beside him and lied down.

"Oh sorry," She sat up again and helped him to lie down.

"It's okay Tarika. I can manage."

"I know. But let me naa.."

Abhijeet lied down. Tarika scooted close to him, enough to smell him as she drifted into a deep slumber, after months.

Abhijeet just kept looking at her until he too slept due to the effects of the medicines.

 **-The End-**

 **AN: Hope you have liked it. Keep reviewing.**


End file.
